


Guilty

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: Coldflash Oneshots [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Courtroom, Jury Tampering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: “How do you find the defendant Barry Allen on the count of Murder?” The judge asked but Barry already knew the answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was originally going to be a full blown story but I could never really get anywhere with it. So it became a oneshot.

Len loosened his tie and shucked off his shiny black shoes. He wandered further into the apartment. The one he had shared with Barry. Until it was all over. He didn’t bother to turn any lights on. It had been a shitty day all around, the trial had gone as expected so far. Him getting on the stand to testify had been brutal. Seeing Barry, _his_ Barry in that orange jumpsuit had nearly killed him. Things weren’t looking good for Barry, the prosecution wasn’t playing fair and the defense really didn’t seem to care. Barry’s foster sister, Iris had come but that wasn’t unusual, she had come every day. Detective West hadn’t shown up once. Len snorted at the thought. Detective West hadn’t spoken to Barry since it came out that they were dating. Len’s phone rang and he rifled through his pocket for the little thing.

“Hello?” He said, weariness bleeding into his voice

“Hey. It’s Mick. We’ve got a problem.” Mick’s voice was gruff from the other side of the line

“What?” Len asked

“Axel’s sources say that the prosecution’s blackmailing and bribing certain jury members to get them to vote the way they want them to. They’re going to send Barry to prison and the fucker deserved what he got.” Mick gruffed, anger evident in his voice.   
“Then we’ll break him out. I’m already working on a plan.” Len said. Mick grunted and Len hung up. All of the Rogues had taken a liking to sweet Barry. Even Mardon. There had been a little bit of grumbles when they had learned he was the Flash but that was mainly because Barry had been hurt and no one but a Rogue could hurt _their_ Flash. Len struggled to get off his comfortable couch and headed into the kitchen, he pulled a carton of apple juice out of the fridge and drank straight from it. He could remember the first time Barry had caught him doing this. He’d laughed and teased Len about having a sweet tooth.

 

“How do you find the defendant Barry Allen on the count of Murder?” The judge asked but Barry already knew the answer. He was going to be send to Iron Heights for a murder he didn’t commit, not alone at least. Len had helped. But Barry had been on scene when the police arrived, he’d been covered in the man’s blood. Barry had been making sure the man was dead. Len’s icing him hadn’t been enough. It was a slow death and that particular man deserved to die painfully. So Barry had taken a butcher knife and he had begun to stab him. Over and over and over until the police arrived. The man deserved it. And Barry would do it again in a heartbeat. Because that particular man had raped Hartley. And no one touched his Rogues.

“We find the defendant guilty on all accounts.” The woman said and Barry wasn’t worried. His boyfriend had broken out of Iron Heights multiple times. He would get Barry out. But the Flash wouldn’t be coming back to Central City. No, Barry wasn’t going to protect people anymore. He was going to steal from them.


End file.
